Buffy The Slayer Witch
by Eros-Blane
Summary: Buffy is not just a Slayer but a witch as well. She is the cousin to Harry Potter and is being trained by Victor Belmont. What does this mean for Buffy with Celia still alive.


**Buffy The Slayer Witch**

AN: This is a Buffy The Vampire Slayer/Harry Potter crossover. It'll be connected to my Harry Potter Vampire Slayer story. In this story verse Buffy's cousin ~ Celia is alive. She's saved by Victor Belmont. Buffy will be Harry's cousin from Lily's side of the family. Lily and Joyce are sisters. I don't own Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter, or Castlevania, just the characters that I made up. I won't be going through every episode, enjoy.

Summary: Buffy Summers is a witch and going to a magical school in America that teaches both magical and muggle courses. Buffy and Celia are trained by Victor Belmont. How will this help Buffy's life for the better? Especially with Celia still alive.

 **Chapter 1**

 **The hospital...**

Joyce and Hank Summers were talking to the doctor about how long their niece ~ Celia Evans ~ would have to stay in there. Buffy was sitting in Celia's hospital room keeping her company. Her mother has her three year old sister, Dawn. It was a sunny day and they heard the sounds of traffic from the open window. Celia was in the hospital because she came down with the flu. Celia started to scream and thrash around like she was to get something off of her.

"Buffy, get it off me." Celia screamed and was trying to push something off of her that only she could see. Buffy looked around for something to use. Buffy grabbed the IV pole and swung it at whatever was on top of Celia. She felt it connect with something then saw a spiked chain fly through the air and wrap around whatever was sitting on top of Celia. It was yanked backwards then it was impaled on a large metal cross that had a sharp pointed end. The man was about to dispose of the now ugly creature when Joyce, Hank, and the doctor rushed into the room.

"What's going on in here? And what is that?" Joyce asked sounding both concerned and shocked.

"I was getting this demon off of the young lady. It was attacking her. When this type of demon is alive it's invisible. They can only be seen by sick children. Then they feed on the life force of those sick children." He said and used a spell to rid of the demon's body and its blood.

"So that's what has been killing the sick children. And who might you be sir?" Said the doctor then asked.

"I am Victor Belmont." He said. Buffy saw that he was wearing some kind of metal gauntlets and a necklace. And there is a red gem in his necklace and in his gauntlets.

"Thank you for saving our daughter and niece. Wait a minute, you mean the Belmont clan. The famous monster hunters?" Joyce said the asked when she recognized his last name.

"Yes, from that same clan. I can train your niece and daughter to defend themselves if they ever find themselves in danger again. They'll be able to get away to find help." Victor said. Joyce turned to Hank so they could talk.

"I want to thank you for killing that creature and saving the kids in here." The doctor said shaking Victor's hand.

"You are quite welcome." Victor said.

"We have agreed to let you train the girls." Joyce told him and Victor nodded. He walked over to Buffy and knelt down in front of her.

"You were very brave to hit it with the IV pole. I'll give you both something to protect you and give a danger sense." Victor said and Buffy smiled proudly at this. Victor placed the palm of his left hand on Buffy's right bicep. He took his hand off and there was a bunch of black lines in the form of a cross. He did the same thing to Celia's right bicep.

"There you go. Now you two have the same protection as any Belmont." Victor said. The doctor left to check on other patients.

"Well as soon as Celia is well we will go home." Joyce said. Buffy smiled and took Celia's hand then squeezed it. Victor reached into an inside pocket of his thin trench coat and pulled out a small vial full of blue liquid. He unscrewed the lid and handed it to Celia.

"Here drink this. It is a health potion. It will restore your health." Victor said Celia drank the potion. She felt better as soon as she swallowed it.

"Thank you." Celia said smiling.

 **1996...**

India and her watcher – Chris "Kit" Botwell were fighting several mummies when one of the mummies got lucky and gave her a fatal wound. But India took her last shot and killed The Wanderer. He was the one that was summoning the mummies. With The Wanderer dead the mummies died by exploding into dust. Chris ran to India's side who was already laying on the ground.

"India, don't go. We need to get you to a hospital." Chris said as tears fell down his cheeks.

"Kit, I don't think we have time to get me to the hospital." India said and died. There was a swirls of snow a few feet away from them. The snow disappeared revealing two people, a male and a female. The male has jet black shoulder length wavy hair and green eyes. He's wearing a red T-shirt and blue jeans. The female is wearing leather pants and a tan shirt. She has long black straight hair and brown skin. He noticed a strange looking white bird on the male's shoulder.

"Hedwig, go." Said the young man. The white bird flew over and landed next to India. Hedwig put her eye over the wound and cried. To the surprise of Chris the wound began healing. Hedwig stopped and flew back to the man's shoulder. India opened her eyes and gasped.

"India you're alive." Chris said ans smiled. India grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him. She broke the kiss and she smiled at him.

"How did you bring me back?" India asked Chris curious.

"I didn't. That bird – Hedwig – healed you and brought you back." Chris said pointing to the bird. India looked over at Hedwig and two people.

"Who are you?" India asked them as she stands up.

"I'm Harry James Potter and this is Nandi. She's my teacher and friend. We are both Slayers. We had a slayer dream about this happening not to long ago." Harry said.

"Come on, let us go to a safer place to talk." Nandi said. They went to a house that India and Chris were renting. Once there Harry explained how he became a Slayer and about Nandi.

"Now, first let the Watcher's Council think you are dead India. Then make your way to Sunnydale. That's the current active Hellmouth." Harry said. The three Slayers gasped as they had a Slayer vision. Harry recognized his cousin Buffy and in it she was fighting vampires in L.A.

"What is it?" Chris asked worried and concerned.

"Ok, new plan. Go to Los Angeles so you can help the current Slayer. Here let me give you something so you can call us when you need us." Harry said and grabbed India's left forearm. She felt a burning where Harry's hand was on her forearm. She heard him muttering a spell and took his hand off her arm to reveal a tattoo. It is a white phoenix with its wings spread wide and its talons were opened.

"How is this supposed to help?" India asked.

"All you have to do is touch it with your finger and I'll feel it. I got the main one and Nandi has one as well. We would give Chris one but the Watcher's Council might find out and start asking questions." Harry said and India and Chris nodded in agreement.

"That's true. They do like to stick their nose in other peoples business. But we will go to L.A. after I tell the Council that India died getting rid of The Wanderer and his mummies then resign." Chris said and they shook hands. Harry and Nandi left with Hedwig flying back to Hogwarts. After walking to a clearing Nandi turned to Harry.

"Ok Harry, what didn't you tell them about the new Slayer?" Nandi asked and Harry sighed.

"The new Slayer is my cousin Buffy." Harry said sadly. Nandi put a hand on his shoulder.

"I am sorry Harry. But she is being trained by a Belmont." Nandi said and Harry nodded.

"I also released India's blocked mystic slayer powers as well as giving her that tattoo." Harry said smiling. Nandi liked his smile and slipped her hand in his.

"I am glad you asked me to the Yule Ball last year. Being a Slayer we will have to hold back with everyone else. I also know that you like both Hermione and me." Nandi said and Harry nodded.

"I could marry both you and Hermione. Make Hermione Lady Potter and you Lady Peverell." Harry said and kissed Nandi while grabbing her butt.

"Now let us get back before Umbridge notices we are gone." Nandi said. They vanished in a swirl of snow.

 **888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

 **Los Angeles, California**

Buffy, Celia, Victor, Pike, India, Chris, and Merrick were standing there listening to Lothos talk. Lothos' vampires were standing behind him. When Buffy was called as the Slayer Celia woke up as a Titanaconda. Merrick told them that Celia is a helper guardian to the Slayer. Celia's other form is a mix between an anaconda and a titana boa. She is twenty-five feet long in her snake form. Her titanaconda is black on top and gray on the bottom.

"Pike get Chris and Merrick out of here we will deal with them." Buffy told him. Pike took Chris and Merrick out of the area. Buffy noticed India touch the same phoenix tattoo that she has on her left forearm.

"India what are you doing?" Buffy asked her.

"Calling for backup." India said. A swirl of snow appeared and two people was standing there. It was Harry and Nandi. Celia turned into her titanaconda form and Buffy activated her mystic slayer power. It made her look like a Ghost Rider but with blue flames instead of the normal fire. India's mystic power is blue fire balls. But they freeze instead of burning. Nandi's mystic power is electrokinesis. Harry's mystic power is the glaive, a three bladed boomerang weapon. (AN: The glaive is from Dark Sector for the X-box 360) Both groups attacked each other. The dusted all of the vampires. Celia crushing them to dust. Buffy using her Holy-fire chains to burn them to ash. India turning vampires into ice statues. Nandi electrocuting them. Harry surrounding the glaive in fire and setting vampires on fire. They even dusted Lothos then crushed his bones. Once they were done and Buffy and Celia were back in their human forms they looked at Harry.

"Harry!" Buffy and Celia said then ran over to him. Harry hugged his two cousins and they hugged him.

"I can't stay long. I was in bed asleep when I got India's call for help." Harry said.

"It's ok. We'll see you once school ends." Buffy said and Harry nods. Harry and Nandi held hands and snow swirled back to Hogwarts.

"Ok everyone. Let's go home." Celia said, and they all left for their homes.

 **Sunnydale, California 1997**

Joyce and Hank had gotten a divorce when she caught him cheating on her a year after Celia came home from the hospital. After that Joyce changed her last name back to her maiden name. Buffy and Dawn wanted to change their last names to Evan as well. They didn't want to be reminded of what Hank did to their mother. Joyce and Victor started dating around six months after the divorce was final. Now she is Joyce Belmont. The Hemmery High gym where the dance was being held had caught on fire because someone put the candles to close to the curtains. Buffy and Celia had gotten everyone out of there.

Those idiots blamed Buffy and Celia for starting the fire instead of looking into what caused it. And they kicked Buffy and Celia out of school for nothing. She wanted to sue them for that but they had lost their jobs instead when the fire marshal got done with his investigation. Victor had been training Buffy, Celia, and Dawn how to fight and defend themselves. He had a member of the Order of Light make two Beast Hunter chain whips. He asked a priest from the Order to bless the whips and enchant them. Victor taught Buffy and Celia how to use the chain whips along with the different moves for them. He had taught Buffy how to change into her werepanther form. Usually it was a werewolf for the Belmonts. Celia already had an animal form so she didn't see the point to have one herself.

Victor had put the cross tattoo on Dawn when she was old enough then on Joyce. Buffy and her family can now use the Belmont family magic. He showed them how to access their mist forms also. Now anything that a Belmont could do Buffy, Celia, Dawn, and Joyce can do also. Victor is teaching Joyce and Dawn at a slower pace then Buffy and Celia. Dawn and Joyce are just learning how to turn into mist. Buffy and Celia could now use the weapons and sub-weapons that Victor uses. Like the electric bomb and the bat projectile. Celia is also a witch and has an eleven inch black oak wand with the core being the hair from a Sphinx. Buffy now has three foot blackthorn shillelagh with a point on one end since her wand blew up when she became the Slayer. It exploded when she used a simple spell. The cores for her shillelagh were the scale from an Ironbelly dragon, the hair from a unicorn, and the tail feather from a Light phoenix. Right now they were unpacking their stuff in their now two story house. Victor gave Buffy and Celia a small book about Light and Shadow magic.

"Where are the girls?" Joyce asked Victor.

"They are in Buffy's room reading the book I gave them on Light and Shadow magic." Victor answered and they continued to unpack everything on the first floor. Buffy, Celia, and Dawn were in Buffy's room reading the book on Light and Shadow magic.

"Ok Celia start reading." Buffy said. Celia opened the small book.

"Light magic is a form of white magic that was used by Gabriel Belmont as a form of defensive enhancement skill. It was also used by Gabriel's son Trevor. Once activated the bearer's body will be surrounded by a blue aura, infusing the weapons they carry with a sacred energy which heals the bearer of any injury with every attack. As well as unlocking special abilities with specific sub-weapons, like the Divine Shield force-field created by using Light magic and Holy Water together." Celia read.

"That sounds useful if I'm injured to where my slayer healing works too slow it will help heal me faster." Buffy said.

"Do you think this Light magic can purify anyone corrupted by dark magic?" Dawn asked thinking about their British cousin Harry.

"I don't know but I'm sure Harry appreciates you worrying about him. We are all worried about Harry. India said she is moving here sometime this week with Chris. Continue Celia." Buffy said and Dawn smiles.

" _Light magic based combat techniques and weapon abilities:_

 _Light Fairies: Combine light magic with fairies to create kamikaze fairies that deal explosive damage to your enemies._

 _Divine Shield: Combine light magic with the holy water flask to create a powerful force-field._

 _Erosive Chain: Extends a cave of whirling chains around you, the cave draws surrounding enemies into it, damaging them and healing you at the same time._

 _Holy Cross: Create a dazzling blaze of light energy from your cross. The beams of light generated by this attack can blind your enemies as well as damage them. (must stay on position while using this attack in order to control your aim)_

 _Holy Jump: After gaining the Seraph Shoulders, double jump with light magic activated to generate beams of light around you. Blinded enemies will receive bonus damage from this attack but they will recover their sight._

 _Light Flash: Use the synchronized block while Light magic is activated to detonate a magic discharge that blinds nearby enemies. Blinded enemies will receive bonus damage but will recover their sight._

 _Ultimate Light: When you activate this mode you will start spinning constantly, attacking any enemies surrounding you. (you can direct your spin attack at will)._ Alright that's it for Light Magic." Celia said.

"All of these attacks sound useful. We can probably use them during patrols on vamps and demons." Buffy said and Celia nods. Celia drank some water from a bottle.

"Ok Dawn let's hear what the book says about Shadow Magic." Buffy said. Dawn opens the book about Shadow Magic.

" _Shadow Magic is a form of Black Magic. It is used as a form of offensive enhancement skill. Once activated the bearer's body is surrounded by a red aura. Infusing the bearer's weapons with shadow energy and enhancing the damage output of the attacks as well as also unlocking special abilities with specific sub-weapons. Like the explosive dagger ability, unlocked by combining the Silver Dagger with Shadow Magic. Based on what was written on some scrolls, overuse of this can increase the user's bloodlust and bring out the worst in them."_ Dawn read.

"Ok use Shadow Magic wisely. Overusing it is extremely of the bad." Buffy said and Celia and Dawn nods in agreement.

" _Shadow Magic based combat techniques and weapon abilities:_

 _Explosive Daggers: When throwing Daggers normally or in waves, the daggers are infused with shadow energy that will allow them to explode on impact. (can be used to activate switches._ _Beware of over, can increase ones bloodlust.)_

 _Flame Claws: Used in combination with the Dark Gauntlet and the Cyclone Boots. The user is able to unleash a range flaming claw attack._

 _Ultimate Shadow: When in this mode, the user will be able to perform an extremely high speed charge towards his opponents to attack them with a devastating punch._

 _Shoulder Charge: (requires Cyclone Boots) Powers up the charge into an attack using shadow energy. (can be used to smash weak doors and walls)_

 _Shadow Flames: Creates a powerful flaming vortex from your cross. (You'll be rooted to the spot while using this move and you cannot adjust direction mid-stream.)_

 _Exploding Cross: Smash the cross on the floor to call forth multiple fiery explosions from the Earth beneath your enemies feet. The final eruption will release a wide shock wave damaging nearby enemies."_ Dawn read then closed the book.

"So, what's next?" Buffy asked.

"Items that Victor thought we might need. Dawn has that small book." Celia said and Dawn opened the second book that she was holding. Dawn and Celia were sitting on bean bag chairs.

" _The Cyclone Boots are a pair of magical boots that enable the wearer to move at tremendous speeds. They can be used in combat but most notably for allowing the wearer to jump further after sprinting."_ Dawn read.

"Victor said he will be able to turn a pair of those brown boots he wears into a pair of Cyclone Boots for me. He will put enchantments on them so they will never get dirty or get destroyed." Celia said.

"That's cool. He said that the more we use our chain whips the more they'll change from experience and eventually turn into the Combat Cross." Buffy said, and Celia nodded.

"The next item is the Dark Gauntlet." Dawn said.

"Victor said he is getting the Order to make The Light Gauntlet for us as well as The Light Claws." Buffy said.

" _The Seraph Shoulders are a pair of magical shoulder guards that enable the wearer to double jump. When using this magical relic large white ghostly feathered wings sprout out and allow you to perform a double jump._ It says that the Seraph Shoulders have lost most of their power from being corrupted.

 _Seraph Shoulders combat techniques:_

 _Air Wave Flap: Used in combination with The Light Gauntlet or Light Claws, lifts enemies into the air with an uppercut then repels them using the Shoulders._

 _Whirlwind Flap: Sends all enemies around you into the air while double jumping to slam them down with a wing attack._

 _Upward Guillotine: Attack with series of upward whip attacks when double jumping._

Holy Jump, but we already read about that. It says that if the wearer is pure of heart and only uses them for good they will be fully restored then the will have the power of flight." Dawn read.

"Those sound like they could be useful especially if they regain their full power Buffy." Celia said.

"Yeah, just image being able to fly." Buffy said then smiled and started daydreaming about flying and fighting demons. Celia and Dawn looked at each other then giggled. Dawn looked at the book.

"That's it. Buffy do you think that the Light Magic will help the Seraph Shoulders?" Dawn said then asked.

Down stairs Joyce had just finished unpacking and putting away everything that goes in the kitchen. Victor walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned against his muscular chest. He had shaved his beard and mustache off and began kissing her neck and lightly pulled on her earlobe. She let out a moan then felt his hands sliding up to her chest.

"The girls are home and awake." Joyce said and Victor turned her around. But as soon as he put his hands on her butt and gave it a squeeze the doorbell rang. Victor let out a sigh but lightly kissed Joyce's lips before letting go.

"Let me answer the door." Joyce said and walked to the door but not before Victor slapped her butt. She opened the door and saw some familiar faces making her smile.

"Hey Sarah. What are you doing here?" Joyce said then asked. She was happy to see Sarah again.

"We are here to say hi to the new neighbors but we didn't know it was you. And we live down the street." Sarah said. Sarah Michaels and her three children: Royce, Frank, and Meredith had moved to Sunnydale at the beginning of the summer. Royce came back a week later after dealing with his father.

"Please come in." Joyce said and let the Michaels inside. It was two in the afternoon so she didn't fear about vampires. She led them to the living room.

"Girls could you come down here please. We have company." Joyce called and she heard them coming down the stairs. Buffy, Celia, and Dawn stopped and stared at their company. Royce stood and Buffy, Celia, and Dawn rushed over to him. They hugged him and he returned the hug. They hugged Sarah.

"Sorry about leaving Buffy. My father took me because he didn't want me to be around any trouble makers." Royce said. Buffy looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What trouble makers?" Buffy asked calmly.

"I think he was talking about Celia." Royce said with a mischievous grin.

"Hey!" Celia said and slapped Royce's arm. They laughed and smiled.

"This is my older brother, Frank and my older sister, Meredith. I have something to tell you. Our family name isn't Michaels. That's just the name we have been going by for the last one hundred fifty years." Royce said sounding nervous.

"What did you change it from?" Buffy asked looking at him.

"Frankenstein." Royce answered.

"As in Dr. Frankenstein?" Celia asked.

"No, as in his creation." Royce said, and waited for their reaction. Victor looked at Royce. He knew about the horrible reputation that the Frankenstein in name had.

"I have heard the stories and I understand why changed your family name." Victor said.

"Only the first half of Mary Shelley's Frankenstein is true. Up until the wedding night. The rest Mary Shelley had to make up the rest. Dad was made up of body parts from a prison graveyard. My mother was Elizabeth Frankenstein." Sarah said.

"We got powers from him as well." Royce said.

"What kind of powers?" Buffy asked him.

"Super strength, lightning manipulation, quantum teleporting, and cosmic knowledge." Royce said. He held up a hand and let lightning flow over his hand. He then turned to her and vanished.

"Where did he go?" Buffy asked looking around. The Evans women were surprised at this.

"I'm behind you." Royce said. Buffy jumped and spun around doing a round house kick Royce caught her leg and held it there before letting it go. He grabbed Buffy around the waist and easily lifted her up. Buffy got a look of awe on her face.

"Wow." Buffy said and Royce put her down.

"Our cosmic knowledge is like visions or premonitions but with information and none of the images. Like I know that you, Celia, Dawn, and Miss Joyce are witches. And that you are one of the Slayers." Royce said. Buffy and Celia looked at each other then back at Royce.

"That is how our cosmic knowledge works Buffy." Sarah said and Buffy nods. Then she hugs Royce and puts her head on his chest where it is sideways.

"I have missed you Royce." Buffy said.

"I missed you also." Royce said then kissed Buffy tenderly and passionately. It was a mind numbing kiss for Buffy. While he did this he ran his hands over Buffy's blonde hair and used his lightning ability to turn it back to brown.

"Wow, I have missed those as well." Buffy said. They talked for a while before going home. Royce is happy to have girlfriend back. Royce and Buffy starting dating at Hemmery High School in Los Angeles. That was before Buffy dyed her hair blonde.

 **THE END**

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed this, please leave a review.**


End file.
